dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Dong Wan
Perfil thumb|250px|Dong Wan *'Nombre:' 김동완 / Kim Dong Wan *'Apodo:' Oppayam, Kim Deng *'Profesión:' Cantante, Bailarín, Modelo y Actor *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 173cm *'Peso:' 61kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Escorpio *'Signo zodiacal Chino:' Cabra *'Agencia: ' **Shinhwa Company **OfficeDH Dramas *I Hate Going to Work (KBS2, 2019) *Picnic Day (tvN, 2017) *Moorim School (KBS2, 2016) *Cheer Up, Mr. Kim (KBS, 2012) *The Peak (MBC, 2011) *The Person I Love (SBS, 2007) *Sad Goodbye (KBS, 2005) *Beating Heart (MBC, 2005) *MBC Best Theater Ep.610 "Magic Power Alcohol" (MBC, 2005-02-04) *Children of Heaven (KBS, 2002) * Nonstop (2001) Películas *Singer (2020) *If You Were Me (2016) *Glory Days (2015) *Deranged (2012) *Spin Kick (2004) *Emergency Act 19 (2002) Musicales *Hedwig - 2011 * Le Passe Muraille - 2013 * Edgar Allan Poe - 2016 * Cyrano - 2017 Programas de TV *X-File (2001) * Shinhwa BabySitting (2001) * Amazing Challenge "Game Show" (2002) * A Funny One (2003) * Shinhwa Star Go Go! (2003) * Shinhwa Orange House (2003) * Love Letter “Lately” (KBS, 2003) * Love Letter “Cigarette Shop Girl” (KBS, 2004) * New X-Man (SBS, 2006) * Sunday Night Kendo (2004) * Happy Together (KBS2, 2004) * X-Man (2005) * Let's cokeplay battle Shinhwa (2005) * Love Letter (ep 1 to 14) (SBS, 2005) * Public Relations – Officer of JeonJu International Film Festival (2005) * Heroine 6 (KBS2, 2006) * Infinite Challenge - Quiz Challenge with Shinhwa (MBC, 2006) * Radio Star (MBC, 2007) * Intimate Note (SBS, 2008) * Family Outing (SBS, 2008) (Invitado ep 1 y 2) * Radio Star (MBC, 2011) * Invincible Youth 2(KBS, 2012) ep 20 * Shinhwa broadcast(2012) * You & I (SBS, 2012) ep 7 * Star Date (KBS, 2012) * Hello Counselor (KBS, 2012) * Guerilla (2012) * MUST (2012) * God of victory (2012) * Radio Star (MBC, 2012) * Win Win "WW" (KBS2, 2012) * Mnet Wide (Mnet, 2012) * Mnet Open Studio (Mnet, 2013) * Real Talk Show (KBS, 2013) * Happy Together 3 (KBS2, 2013) * Hello Counselor (KBS, 2013) * Saturday Nigth Live "SNL" (TVN, 2013) * Radio Star (MBC, 2013) * Beatles Code (Mnet, 2013) * Cool Kiz On The Block (KBS2, 2013) * Talk Showa TAXI (TVN, 2013) * People Inside (2013) ep 353-354 * Healing Camp (SBS, 2015) * Hello Counselor (KBS2, 2015) * Running Man (SBS, 2015) ep 236 * Invisible Man (KBS, 2015) * Yoo Huiyeol's Sketchbook (KBS, 2015) * I Live Alone (MBC, 2015) * Radio Star (MBC, 2015) * My Little Television (MBC, 2015) MC * 2000–2002: DJ for Ten Ten Club * 2003–2005: Host for SBS Inkigayo * 2006: Host for SBS I Love My Teacher Day Concert Reconocimientos *'2015 MBC Entertainment:' Excelencia en Variedades - I Live Alone *'2013' Korea Drama Awards: Excellence Actor - Cheer Up, Mr. Kim *'2013 (49th) PaekSang Arts Awards:' Actor Más Popular - Deranged *'2012 KBS Drama Awards: '''Premio a la Excelencia - Actor (Drama Diario) (Cheer Up, Mr. Kim) *'2007 SBS Inkigayo: Premio Mutizen ("Handkerchief") *'''2005 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Pareja (A Farewell to Sorrow) *'2005 KBS Drama Awards:' Mejor Actor (A Farewell to Sorrow) *'2004 Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Mejor Actor (Spin Kick) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' 'Japón' 'Álbum' Premios Curiosidades *'Grupo de Kpop:' Shinhwa *'Educación:' Whimoon High School **Woosong University **Sangmyung University **Kookmin University *'Religión:' Cristiano *'Aficiones:' Deportes, navegar por internet, coleccionar figuras. *'Especialidades:' Instrumentos musicales *Aunque está metido en un grupo de dance-pop, para Dongwan no era el futuro que esperaba. Desde chico, formó un grupo de banda de rock pero al ver varios vídeos de sus compañeros, Hyesung y Minwoo bailando, le abrieron los ojos para seguir ese camino como bailarín profesional. *Es uno de los vocalistas de Shinhwa y un gran bailarín, además, ha comenzado su carrera como solista haciendo de actor, debido a sus grandes interpretaciones le llueven los contratos, pero para él, Shinhwa es lo primero. *Antes de debutar con Shinhwa, Dongwan ya había aparecido en un pequeño cameo de un drama. *Fue uno de los últimos en unirse al grupo descubierto mientras paseaba por la calle con un oso de peluche gigante. *En las audiciones para entrar en la empresa SM Entertaiment, Dongwan no tenía ningún potencial como bailarín en ese entonces así que mostró lo único que sabía: una actuación mímica. *Dong Wan ha trabajado como modelo de anuncios y revistas y ha prestado su imagen para promocionar varios productos. *Debido a su estricta conducta de profesionalidad, a llegado a estacionarse en un motel en sus giras por toda Asia, mientras que los miembros de Shinhwa estaban en su hotel correspondiente. *Dongwan disfruta viajando por el mundo solamente acompañado de su cámara. Le encanta visitar las montañas a menudo, ya que disfruta de un aire totalmente distinto al de Seúl *Conocido por sus arrugas en los ojos y aunque las tenía desde joven, el público sigue diciendo que son muy carismáticas. *Dong Wan no sólo es una gran celebridad, también es una persona muy unida a los compromisos sociales, haciendo multitud de actos benéfico y donando parte de su dinero para los menos afortunados. * El 16 de abril de 2007, Kim apareció como invitado en MC Mong 's "Pleasure and Pain" programa de radio. Cuando se le preguntó acerca de un incidente a principios de su carrera en la que se lesionó la nariz, él confesó que, de hecho, tuvo una cirugía plástica para cambiar su forma. *A mediados del 2007, sacó su primer álbum en solitario con la colaboración especial de MC Mong, Eric, Andy y Shin Hye Sung, llegando a estar entre los disco más vendidos durante varias semanas incluso antes de salir al mercado. * Se alistó para el servicio militar obligatorio en noviembre de 2008, en un campamento de entrenamiento del ejército en Gongju , Chungcheongnam-do *El 17 de diciembre del 2010 finaliza su servivio militar obligatorio. * En 2011 firmó con LiveWorks Company, en la cual están también sus compañeros Shin Hye Sung y Lee Min Woo. *Conocido por su gran generosidad, no le faltó ayudar a su ex-manager ofreciéndole más de 20.000 euros por estrictas deudas. *Es muy fan de 4minute e inlcuso en un programa se sonrojo al momento en que pronunciaron a las mismas. Se le preguntó quién es su miembro favorito y dijo que todas. * En 2012 vuelve a la pequeña pantalla como protagonista masculino para Cheer Up, Mr. Kim contiene calidez familiar, comedia y romance. * En el 2013 KBS Drama Awards, Kim recibió el Mejor Actor de Drama diario premio por su interpretación del Sr. Kim en Cheer Up, Mr. Kim. * Dongwan no participó en la temporada "Sabor Casero" en Shinhwa broadcast porque estaba ocupado con la grabación del drama diario Cheer Up, Mr. Kim y tampoco en la segunda temporada debido a que protagoniza el musical "Le Passe Muraille" como Dutilleul. * El marzo 2014 deja la agencia '''LiveWorks Company '''y partió a canada para estudiar idiomas ingles, regreso a corea en julio 2014. * En agosto 2014 ha donado 30 millones de wones ($29,000 dólares aproximadamente) a una organización benéfica que apoya a las ex-esclavas sexuales Coreanas de la segunda guerra mundial. Conocidas como “Comfort Women” * En Septiembre firma con la nueva agencia CI Entertainment donde llevara sus actividades solista. * El 21 de noviembre 2014 debuta como escritor ensayo fotografico, el ha demostrado excepcionales habilidades de escritura y fotografía a través de su blog y hará su debut como escritor a través de la publicación de su ensayo fotográfico. El día 6, de acuerdo con la editorial, su ensayo fotográfico mostrará el lado honesto de “Kim Dongwan humana” y no al “cantante Kim Dongwan”. * En su participación en el programa I Live Alone un niño no pudo reconocerle y le dijo “Soy una versión mayor de TVXQ (DBSK). Soy una versión mayor de EXO”. Pero este aun así no pudo reconocerle. * En abril dono 36 millones de won (aproximadamente $33, 400 USD) para el terremoto Nepai. * Dongwan fue confirmado para la pelicula "Glory Day" juntos a Suho de Exo y Ji Soo. * En el episodio I Live Alone unos de sus amigos comento: "Kim Dong Wan fue a una cita a ciegas con Lee Hyo Ri Estábamos allí. Ambos tenían expresiones como si estuvieran mascando chicles”. dongwan explico: “la razón de esto es porque llevaba pantalones acampanados y Lee Hyo Ri llevaba pantalones hip hop" Sus amigos comentaron: “todos dicen que Lee Hyo Ri es bonita, pero solo a Kim Dong Wan no le gustó” luego dongwan respondió: “Lee Hyo Ri le impactó mi respuesta. Es bueno que no termináramos juntos”. * En una entrevista Jun Jin revelo que Kim Dongwan quería usar "Kim Ato" como su nombre artístico, pero Lee Soo man le preguntó si estaba loco. * En su nueva página de Facebook oficial, anuncio que en octubre va a lanzar su mini-álbum "D" y en noviembre el mini-álbum 'W'. Y tambien en el nuevo mini-album incluira artistas como su compañero Andy de Shinhwa, Danny Ahn de G.O.D. Standing Egg y CJamm. * Comparte fecha de cumpleaños con Gyujin, el miembro del grupo rookie Up10tion. * En diciembre 2015 hace una generosa donación a las mujeres de solaz. Según los informes, el cantante donó 40 millones de wones (aproximadamente $38.000) al grupo de caridad House of Sharing el 14 de diciembre. El grupo ofrece residencia y apoyo a las mujeres que fueron obligadas a prostituirse durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. * Se confirmo que en mayo regresara como actor musical para "Edgar Allan Poe" Enlaces *Facebook: Dane Kim *Youtube: dongwan kim *Perfil (nate) *Perfil (epg) *Perfil (daum) *HanCinema Galería Kim_Dong_Wan1.jpg Kim_Dong_Wan.jpg Kim Dong Wan3.jpg Kim Dong Wan6.jpg Kim Dong Wan7.jpg Kim Dong Wan8.jpg Kim Dong Wan9.jpg Kim Dong Wan10.jpg Videografía KIM DONG WAN - I'M FINE|I'M FINE KIM DONG WAN - PIECE (Feat. Cjamm)|PIECE (Feat. Cjamm) Kim Dong Wan - Du Du Du|Du Du Du M V 김동완 (KIM DONG WAN) - 불러본다 (Missing you)| Missing you M V 김동완 (KIM DONG WAN) - Red Shoes| Red Shoes M V 김동완 (KIM DONG WAN) - 이뤄져라 (Come true) (Outro)|Come true (Outro) Categoría:Shinhwa Company Categoría:CI Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KSolista2007 Categoría:JSolista2010 Categoría:JSolista